Broken Wheels and Mended Fences
by ReadingIsMyLife
Summary: AUNonmagic Severus Snape is a well respected herbalist. Harry Potter is an abused, handicapped orphan. What happens when Severus opens his home to Harry? Not slash.
1. Chapter 1

This idea has been floating in my head for a while, so I'm posting it here. I haven't used this name to post stories before. Please read and review!

ReadingIsMyLife

* * *

**Broken Wheels and Mended Fences**

**Chapter 1**

Severus Snape, a well respected herbalist and horticulturalist in his town, was not known for his patience when it came to people. However, he had all the time in the world when it came to one of his experiments or concoctions. He had once stayed up for thirty-six hours straight to make sure a new healing salve had fermented correctly, never taking his eye off of it. His patience often paid off, and his products and knowledge were used widely across the province in which he lived. He even shipped select packages to out of area customers.

Currently, Snape was stirring a small pot of what looked liked weeds in a bit of water, but was actually the beginning stage of a stress relieving cream. With the utmost care, he tipped in some ground chamomile which quickly made the room smell of flowers. Eyes narrowed in concentration, he let it boil for a few more moments before straining it into a larger pot.

Setting it back down carefully, Snape cursed when the shrill ring of his telephone interrupted his train of thought. Hastily turning down the heat on the large stove, he picked up the phone with a snarl.

"What?" He barked, irritated at being disturbed. However, the person on the other line simply chuckled.

"Ah, as charming as usual, Severus." Snape rolled his eyes and heaved an impatient sigh.

"Hello, Albus. The lotion you ordered isn't ready for another few days, or so I told Minerva when she called yesterday…"

"No, I'm afraid I have something important I need to speak with you about, Severus." Albus Dumbledore interrupted, his voice completely calm. "Would you mind coming in? It's not an issue to speak of over the telephone, I'm afraid."

Snape was silent for a moment, allowing himself to wonder what the old coot wanted. "When?" He said, not hiding his anger at having to inconvenience himself.

"As soon as possible, if you could."

"Give me twenty minutes." Snape snarled before hanging up with more force than necessary. Trust Dumbledore to interrupt him right in the middle of a mixture. Mumbling a few nasty remarks under his breath, Severus placed the lid on the simmering concoction and turned down the already low heat. Who knew how long Albus would keep him there.

Albus Dumbledore was the Head Caretaker at Hogwarts Orphanage, a few miles north of town. Snape often supplied them with medicines, salves, and herbs throughout the year, and was well acquainted with most of the staff. Dumbledore had been a friend of the family when he was growing up, and often used their friendship to his advantage.

As he drove away from his rather secluded home, with a hill on one side and woods on the other, he wondered what on earth Albus had needed that couldn't be discussed over the phone.

As he pulled up in front of a large, yet homely looking building, he cursed Albus once again… even if it was just for making him waste gas driving out here.

"Hello, Severus." Arabella Figg, the ancient receptionist, greeted him as he walked through the automatic sliding doors. Snape just sneered and nodded in greeting, as was per usual. The old bat would probably die of shock if I ever replied in kind, Severus though vindictively, fighting back a grin at the familiar routine.

Heading up the creaking stairway, as he didn't trust the deathtrap that they called an elevator, he had to dodge out of the way as two small, scrambling children rushed down. He would never understand Dumbledore's affinity for children, especially the younger, misbehaved ones the he constantly encountered here.

Walking down a long hallway, he finally reached what was known as the 'common room'. Three shabby couches set up around a rather dilapidated television held the center of the room, to the right sat several gray tables and hard chairs for any game playing or studying that needed to be done. To the left were several old armchairs and various large pillows and seats for lounging.

There were currently three children on the sofas, each sprawled out across them as some cartoon character danced across the screen. Snape recognized two of them from previous visits, while one had a slightly lost look that indicated he was new. He only had to be about seven years old, from what Snape could gather.

A handful sat at the tables, one sketching in some old drawing book, a few playing a game of what looked to be poker, and two were playing a beat-up version of Monopoly, improvising the lost pieces with colored stones and any missing play money with torn pieces of paper.

Taking all of it in, Snape started when he heard a cough come from behind him.

"Excuse me, sir." Came a soft, timid voice. "I need to get through."

Turning sharply, Severus was surprised to find a pair of emerald green eyes staring at him apologetically. Stepping to the side, he allowed himself a more critical study of the boy before him.

Impossibly messy hair that was as black as ink sat atop a softly angled face, which seemed a tad too thin. The startling emerald eyes were partially hidden by a pair of wire framed glasses, and just over those, Snape could make out a peculiarly shaped scar.

Snape belatedly noticed that the boy was not extremely short, as he first thought, but was instead currently sitting in a wheelchair, and obviously could not pass with Snape blocking the hallway.

"Thank you." The boy mumbled as he passed, looking down at his lap. Snape watched as he hesitated before heading over towards the tables and quietly opened a book that he held in his lap.

"Ah, Severus, there you are!" Came a cheery voice from behind the snarky, brooding man.

"Hello, Albus." Severus greeted, shaking the man's offered hand. Albus Dumbledore was what most would call eccentric. His long white beard and hair could easily be tucked into his belt, and he often wore bright, eye catching colors as well as a pair of half-moon spectacles that sat upon a long, crooked nose.

"Aren't they wonderful, Severus?" Albus said softly with a sad smile. Snape raised an eyebrow as the older man gestured to the children in the room.

"I wouldn't be the one to ask." Severus said impatiently. He had a least a dozen more things he could be doing right now.

"Ah, yes." Dumbledore gave a soft sigh, his eyes twinkling in mirth at some unknown joke. "Would you step into my office for a moment?"

Snape followed Dumbledore with a slight frown. Whatever it was must be important, or it had to do with one of the children.

Albus placed himself behind his worn desk, while Severus situated himself on one of the stiff, ancient chairs in front of it. Dumbledore picked up a file that had been lying on top of the desk, and handed it to the scowling man in front of him.

Severus took it wordlessly, and opened it only to see the unsmiling face of the boy he encountered in the hallway. Raising an eyebrow, Snape shifted through some of the papers, stopping when he got to the next picture, taken about five years previous.

It was of the same boy; he could tell by the raven mop of hair. Only his eyes were closed, and his nude body stretched over a hospital bed. Bruises, cuts, blood, and various other marks decorated the boy's body.

Shocked to the core, Snape barely kept his face in its usual stoic manner. Flipping through the medical reports, words jumped out at him. Words like 'abuse', 'long term', 'malnutrition', and 'permanent damage'. Some of those hit a little too close to home.

Glancing up at Dumbledore, Severus noted that the bright blue eyes were no longer twinkling, and instead held a great deal of sadness.

Taking an extra second to make sure his voice was its usual tone, Severus stared back down at the file.

"Who did this to him, and what am I supposed to do about it?" He demanded, tossing the file back on the older man's desk. Dumbledore sighed softly.

"Harry was moved into our custody five years ago, when he was eleven." The old man started. Snape settled back in the chair but remained tense.

"His parents died when he was just over a year old, and was subsequently moved into the care of his Aunt and Uncle, who were his only living relatives. Unfortunately, nobody took the time to check on the family's household, or the deceased's relationship with her sister."

Snape's gaze flickered to the file on the desk, remembering the horrendous photographs.

"You're telling me his family, his aunt and uncle, did this to him! To their own nephew!" Severus' usually calm voiced was laced with shock and venom. Albus just nodded.

"One night, on Harry's eleventh birthday, his uncle went farther than usual, and caused some spinal damage. The authorities found him when a neighbor was walking past and happened to glance inside and see Harry lying on the ground. Unfortunately, this was three days after Harry's birthday."

Severus barely kept control of his features, but fury and empathy waged within him. His own father hadn't been that bad, but he knew what it was liked to be abused. After a moment of silence, the older man continued.

"Harry spent four months in the hospital for multiple broken bones, malnourishment, and three of his vertebrae were crushed. They did what they could, but Harry will never be able to walk again. He can feel, they repaired his nerves, but he can't move anything below his hips."

"Poor boy…" Severus muttered, his eyes going distant. He didn't notice the slight twinkle reentering the caretaker's eyes. Suddenly, the obsidian black eyes focused back onto Dumbledore.

"What does any of this have to do with me?" He asked sharply, feeling a curl of dread enter his belly.

"Severus…" Albus began in an urgent, but calming tone.

"Harry has been placed in nine different homes within the past five years. Nobody that has tried taking him in has been able to cope with a physically and emotionally scarred child, especially one with special physical needs."

"Unfortunately, this has left Harry very unstable and emotionally detached. He's gotten quieter and quieter. I fear for him, Severus." Albus said softly, but there was a heavy impact in those words.

"Harry needs help, guidance, and someone to be a constant in his life. He needs someone who genuinely cares for him, and that can treat him like a normal child. We do not have the staff or the facilities to keep him here for a long period of time, Severus. Harry needs a home."

Severus took this all in with a calculating gaze, and his eyes widened with astonishment.

"You certainly aren't asking for me to take him in, are you Albus?" He demanded.

Albus smiled. "You're the best person for the job, Severus."

"Absolutely not! I'm horrible with children, and I haven't the patience-"

"Severus." Albus cut the herbalist off. "You can empathize with what he's going through. You have a large enough home for him to be comfortable. You have more patience than you have credit for. And you know money is no issue. We are happy to reimburse you for any extra cost that housing Harry might bring."

Snape sighed, burying his face in his long-fingered hands.

"What if I can't do it?"

"Then we will simply find Harry another home. I have faith in you, Severus. Do this, for yourself and for Harry."

Snape bit the inside of his cheek and ran through all the protests bouncing around his mind. He had many of them, but none of them seemed credible anymore, or they made him look incredibly selfish.

He thought for a few minutes, and waited a minute more before speaking.

"All right."

* * *

Please read and review! 


	2. Chapter 2

**Broken Wheels and Mended Fences**

**Chapter 2**

Harry sighed softly as he tossed one of his few ragged shirts into a rucksack. It would only be so long until he was packing again anyway, he thought sadly.

He knew that he was an inconvenience for Dumbledore to look after, and that he would keep moving homes until he turned eighteen and could move off by himself. Resigning himself to his fate, Harry threw his journal on top of the bag.

He didn't know anything about the new place he was being shipped off to; just that it was a single man who lived on the outskirts of town who was taking him in. He was slightly relieved when Dumbledore told him that bit on information.

It was harder when he was screwing up the lives of a whole family. One of the first families he lived with had three younger perfectly happy and healthy kids. The husband and wife were cheery and idealistic, and they didn't understand that people like Harry's relatives actually existed. Harry had lived in their home for four months before they had sent him back.

Apparently, he didn't fit into their little picture of perfection. Snorting in cynical disgust at the thought, he roughly pushed aside the memory of their youngest child, Marnie, crawling into his lap for a hug and goodnight kiss. Those kinds of thoughts made their absence all the more painful.

Throwing the last few items that belonged to him into his bag; he hefted it and twisted awkwardly around to hang it on the back of his chair. He saw himself as lucky that he didn't have much, or he would have had a hard time carrying it anywhere.

Rolling out into the rowdy common room – many of the other orphans just got back from school – he expertly dodged a pair of running seven year olds to head toward the elevator.

"Harry!" He heard a voice call from behind him. Turning his head, he caught a glimpse of Maxwell, a thin eight year old, who had been a charge of the orphanage for as long as Harry himself. With a soft and sad smile, Harry ruffled the boy's already rumpled brown locks.

"Hey Maxwell." He said softly, but still able to heard over the ruckus.

"You leaving again Harry?" Maxwell questioned with a sad look crossing his face. Harry was his best friend at Hogwarts, and he often looked up to the handicapped boy as an older brother. Not that he would ever have to courage to tell him that.

"Yeah." Harry answered simply, and gave the small boy an encouraging smile. "You gotta stand for law and order around here in my place, all right? I'm not gonna be here to keep everyone in line."

Maxwell's lips trembled into a smile.

"O-Okay."

No more words were said and Harry simply pulled the boy into a short hug, placing a fond kiss on the boy's forehead.

"Harry,"

Both boys turned their heads to look at a smiling Dumbledore, who stood beside a tall, stern looking man dressed all in black.

Face blank, Harry took a minute to evaluate who he assumed was going to be his guardian. Neatly pressed clothes, even with the morbid color, and his shoes were polished. He stood at an intimidating height, Harry guessed a few inches over six feet. When he reached his face, Harry realized it was the man who had been blocking the hallway several days ago. Visitors were rare at Hogwarts, so he remembered him clearly.

Dark brows slashed across a pale face, which seemed settled into a permanent frown. His nose was slightly large and hooked, but it added more to his character than it took. His mouth was slim and narrowed into a thin line. His hair was jet black and pulled into a tail at the base of his neck.

The most shocking part of his aristocratic face was the inky black eyes that seemed to penetrate everything. Biting the inside of his cheek nervously, Harry listened as Dumbledore continued to speak.

"This is Severus Snape, the man who has graciously agreed to take you into his home. Severus, this is Harry."

Snape nodded, before speaking.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Harry." His voice was cool, but not remote. Harry thought it had a soothing and collected feeling to it.

Harry took the offered hand with a slight hesitation, feeling a slight bout of nerves when the other man's hand dwarfed his in size.

"Same to you." He said quietly, not meeting the man's eyes as he pulled his hand away a little too quickly. Looking at his lap, he missed the understanding look pass across Severus' face.

"Hi!" Maxwell popped in with a grin. "I'm Maxwell, and Harry is my best friend."

"Hello, Maxwell." Severus' lips twitched slightly as he took the small, bony hand. "I promise to look after Harry with the best of my ability."

"I'm afraid it is time for Harry and Severus to go, Maxwell." Dumbledore said kindly. "But before you know it, Harry will be calling to talk to you. Won't you Harry?"

Harry nodded, and ruffled the boy's hair one more time.

"Later." He mumbled. Maxwell gave him a sad smiled and wandered back towards the Connect Four game he had abandoned.

"Well," Dumbledore began in an overly cheery voice, heading to the elevator and pushing the call button. They could hear the elevator groan and creak as it seemed to struggle to get to the second floor.

"I'm sure that you two will have a splendid time getting to know each other these first few days. Severus does his work at home, Harry. So if you ever need help with schoolwork, he can help you. He was a straight A student."

Dumbledore beamed with pride while Severus scowled at him, making Harry grin slightly.

"Fortunately for you, Severus here is still in the same school district and so you shouldn't have any problems with getting your work sent to the house."

Harry felt relieved at that. It was always a hassle to get the schools to agree who would send what and when. He worked with a correspondence program. A teacher or a fellow student would deliver his work for a week or two, which he would complete then send back when the next was delivered.

Severus didn't seem confused or surprised at the statement, so Harry assumed that Dumbledore had already told his everything.

The elevator finally opened, Dumbledore chattering away while it moaned its way back down. Severus clenched his eyes shut, praying that the blasted machine would make it the fifteen feet it took to get to the next floor.

"Well, I'll talk to you to later." Dumbledore said when they reached the door. "I'll stop by sometime, just to see how the two of you are doing."

Dumbledore and Severus shook hands while Harry simply nodded. Almost too quickly for Harry's liking, they were outside in the parking lot, heading toward the only unfamiliar car there.

It was a simple, black, comfortable looking sedan. Sleek, smooth and clean, it fit the owner perfectly. A little more tension left Harry when he realized it was easily large enough to fold his wheelchair into the back.

One of his previous families had to buy a whole new car to accommodate him. It was the first of setbacks that ended him back at the orphanage six months later.

There was an awkward silence as Severus opened the passenger door for him. Feeling self-conscious and embarrassed, Harry took hold of the seat in front of him and levered himself out of his chair and into the car.

He could feel his new guardian watching him, and forced himself not to squirm. He always hated it when people saw him like this. He hated pity and being treated like an invalid, which usually followed in some form of hollow, supposedly comforting words.

Severus quickly folded up the wheelchair and placed into the spacious trunk before getting into the car and starting it. As he was pulling out of the parking lot, he opened his mouth to speak.

_Here it comes._ Harry braced himself for the awkward conversation which never quite gone anywhere.

"I'm warning you," Severus started, surprising Harry into looking at the stoic man. "Ahead of time… I'm not very good with people or conversation. I can be mean, sarcastic, and cynical. Just…" He paused for a minute, collecting his words.

"Don't let it get to you. If you can put up with me, you can put up with anything."

Harry was shocked into silence. Nobody had spoken to him like that. Nobody before had _warned_ him of their unpleasant personality. Oddly comforted, he shrugged.

"I can take it." He said after a long pause. The rest of the ride was spent in a comfortable silence.

Harry watched out the window at the passing scenery. He rarely got to go outside of town, and he liked watching the trees pass by. It was early October, and the tips of the leaves were starting to change color. The air was a little cool, but comfortable, and he could see squirrels dashing around gathering for their winter store.

Harry's attention was snapped forward as Severus turned onto a long, paved driveway. Just ahead, he could make out a house. Well, more like a large log cabin. It was outsized and beautifully made.

From what he could see, the house had two levels as well as an attic area. The lower level was large and spread out though, so it wouldn't be too hard to get around.

As Severus stopped the car and got out, Harry gazed around him. Wood on one side and a good sized hill on the other, the place was definitely secluded. There was a short, new looking ramp that led up onto a long porch.

He was taken out of his observation when his door was opened to Severus, who was waiting with his chair ready.

"Thanks." He mumbled, not looking at him. Quickly, he levered himself back into the chair. Severus immediately let go of the chair and let the dark-haired boy take control. With seemingly no effort, Harry turned himself around and headed toward the house.

"I don't have a key for you right now." Severus said as he unlocked the front door, holding it open for Harry to pass through. "But I'll go to the locksmith tomorrow and have one made for you, so you don't have to depend on me always being home."

"All right…" Harry said softly, taking in the house as he entered. The halls were wide and painted in soft, natural colors. The living room, directly to his right, was large and spacious. He could see a kitchen straight ahead down the hall.

"Here is the living room," Severus said, pointing, and made his way past Harry towards the kitchen. Harry followed him slowly.

"I do most of my work in here, but I do my research in my office and den." He pointed to a door to left of the kitchen. "They're over there. I just ask you don't enter without knocking or permission, and never go in when I am not home. Understood?"

Harry nodded, gulping a little. This Snape guy could be a little intimidating when he tried to be. Severus's lips twitched slightly before walking over to a door across the open kitchen and dining room, which had sliding glass doors across one wall. Harry stopped and stared.

"Wow…" He murmured. On the other side of the glass doors were pathways that lead through a vast, colorful garden. Different plants, flowers, and herbs sprung up in brightly colored patches, creating a dazzling sight.

"My pride and joy." Snape said, from right behind Harry, making the teen jump. Looking back, Harry was surprised to see a small smile across the man's face.

"It's beautiful." He said honestly, looking back at the garden.

"I use it for my work, mostly. But also for some… personal satisfaction." Severus turned away from the windows and walked over to the door.

"This will be your room." He said, swinging the door open and steeping inside, allowing Harry to enter behind him.

It was spacious, but simple. A double sized, but comfortable looking bed was against the far wall. A small bedside table sat right next to that. The dresser was three drawers and a plain white, and it sat against the opposite wall to the bed.

"That door," Severus continued, pointing to the door on the far side of the room, near the foot of the bed. "is your closet. The one to your right leads to your own personal bathroom."

"T-thank you." Harry stuttered out. The room was much larger and nicer than anything he had ever had. Crossing the room slowly, as if expecting it to not be real, he reached the bed and fingered the dark green bedding. It was as soft and thick as it seemed.

"Would… you like any help settling in?" Severus asked, feeling uncertain. He didn't know how to deal with traumatized orphans, or any other type of child for that matter. But, he did sense that Harry might need a moment or two to adjust.

Harry just shook his head, unconsciously running his hand over the soft, wool blanket. He was surprised to find a matching comforter underneath that. Apparently, Dumbledore had explained how he was often prone to being cold and catching ill.

"All right then. Dinner is in an hour or two. I'll call for you." Severus stepped out of the room, closing the door behind him. Once shut, he allowed himself to take a deep breath. Well, whatever he was getting himself into, it was too late to back out now.

* * *

Hope you liked it! Really sorry for the long wait. School has been awful lately, and other family issues. I'll try to update sooner next time.

I had some questions in the reviews and in some emails, so I'll answer them now.

Harry is 16 years old. Sorry if you didn't catch that. He was taken into the orphanage at age 11, and had been there for 5 years. :-P Sorry that I actually made you do math to get it. Hehe.

Harry is not going to 'magically get better'. This is a NONMAGICAL Alternate Universe. Magic doesn't exist, so Harry is basically stuck as is. :-P But who knows what Snape could have up his sleeve… that might help other areas of Harry's life?

Any input is appreciated! PLEASE REVIEW! I love getting ideas that I can use and the encouragement from telling what you think.


End file.
